Jesienna kantylena
by gehennacodzienna
Summary: Kagami rozpacza nad opuszczeniem przez Aomine.
1. Adaigo

W salonie grali swinga, podawali whiskey,  
>Daleko od sceny siedziało dwóch dżentelmenów.<p>

"Bei mir bist du schon, it's hard to explain,  
>Bei mir bist du schon, means you're grand"<br>(Bei mir bist du schon, to ciężko wytłumaczyć,  
>bei mir bist du schon, znaczy, żeś piękny)<p>

Wszystko było cieniste od dymu kubańskich cygar,  
>Pogoda natomiast była jakby wszystkie boginie były w żałobie.<p>

Szeroka była gama osób, które były tam tej nocy.

"I could say `bella, bella' even `sehr wunderbar'..."  
>(Mogłabym powiedzieć "bella, bella", nawet "sehr wunderbar")<p>

Przez grę orkiestry nie pamiętało się o deszczu,  
>Drinki natomiast, potęgowały odurzenie jeszcze bardziej.<p>

Wypili kilka, po czym powstali i wyszli drzwiami,  
>Szli bez parasola... Podeszła do nich kobieta,<br>Wydawała się być zagubiona, pytała o drogę.  
>Pokierowali ją w dobrą stronę, sami odeszli.<p>

Przyszli w końcu do budynku niezwykle monumentalnego,  
>Samo już wejście było tak pełne przepychu,<br>Jakby pół złota świata poszło na jego ozdobienie.  
>Przekręcił jeden z nich klamkę,<br>Była ona misternie inkrustowaną kamieniami drogocennymi.  
>Lecz drzwi były jedynie preludium do wnętrza,<br>Ogromna był hol wejściowy,  
>Ogromem swoim, przytłaczał każdy inny.<br>Mimo ciszy w głowie słychać było śpiew anielski,  
>Zaakompaniowany niebiańską harfą.<br>Wsiedli do windy;

Puk... Puk... Puk...  
>Głośny wydawał się dźwięk obcasa w tak surrealnej ciszy.<br>Kiedy znaleźli się w środku, osuszyli się.  
>Jedynie nieznaczący płomień świecy dostarczał światła.<br>Włos miał jeden jak płomień dalekiej gwiazdy,  
>Drugi morze niespokojne przypominał,<br>Kolor jego oczu, był taki, że zakochać się można tylko od spojrzenia.  
>Kiedy ten, o szkarłatnych oczach patrzył na niego,<br>Wydawało mu się, że śni na jawie.  
>Upadł w jego ramiona, po czym zaszlochał jedynie raz,<br>Bowiem mężowi postawa taka nie przystoi.

- Nie płacz głupcu. - Głos jego niski i cichy był jak kontrabas.  
>Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu puścili się.<p>

Silne mieli obaj charaktery,  
>Ale ten o włosach ciemnych i głosie zalotnym, opuszczał go.<br>Wiadome nic nie było o powrocie jego.

Pocałowali się.  
>Pocałunek był to tak namiętny, jak róża o barwie karmazynowej.<p>

Spojrzeli się na siebie, tęczówki jednego takie były jak płomień pasji,  
>a drugiego głębię miały niesamowitą.<p>

Nie spali oni tej nocy.


	2. Grave

Już za horyzontem pojawia się słońce,  
>Znów poczuć można te ciepło kojące,<br>Które tak często czujemy w lecie;  
>Lecz to nie ten miesiąc. Za oknem bowiem,<br>Liście czerwone spadają nowe.

Rozbudza się jeden, a po nim drugi,  
>"Rejs twój będzie tak bardzo długi..."<br>Lamentował tak - płomiennowłosy,  
>Zaszlochał nawet raz jeszcze pod nosem.<br>Granatowy w policzek go pocałował,  
>Tak, aby więcej już nie lamentował.<br>"Dzisiaj ten dzień", patrząc zamruczał,  
>Wstał wtedy z łóżka, okno otworzył,<br>Po czym się jeszcze raz przy nim położył.  
>Wiatr jesienny wpadając zahuczał.<br>Firanę z jedwabiu przy tym poruszył.

Już słychać okręty, są oni w porcie;  
>Ze smutkiem wielkim szkarłatny odsyłał,<br>Wielką on rozpacz przez odjazd przeżywał.  
>Znowu niebiosa zaczęły płakać;<p>

Tak urokliwa była pogoda ta, jak stan opuszczonego.  
>Boleść całkiem ogarniała głowę jego.<br>Odszedł powoli nie patrząc się do tyłu,  
>Ciężko pokonać drogę mu było.<br>Ale ta ulewa już wkrótce ustała,  
>Razem z tym mina jego rozświetlała.<br>Ale nie tylko twarz jego świetlista była,  
>Dusza szkarłatnego też się cieszyła.<br>Powróci bowiem ten drugi kiedyś;


	3. Lacrimoso alla valse

Dzień za dniem sam przesiadywał,  
>Sam na świecie tym przebywał.<br>Już od roku jest samotny,  
>Myślał, że się przyzwyczai.<br>Ale żal go brał po trochu -  
>Okrutna jest ta tęsknota;<p>

Dnia jednego - słonecznego,  
>Kiedy poszedł on na spacer,<br>Przeszedł obok nieznajomy.  
>Wyglądał jak granatowy,<br>Czuprynę miał wszak jaśniejszą,  
>No a posturę - drobniejszą;<br>Łatwo było go przeoczyć,  
>Ale on go zauważył.<br>Czuł się jakby miał odlecieć;  
>Ta miłość prawdziwa nie była -<br>Bołeść wtedy nim rządziła.  
>Do złudzenia jednak z boku,<br>Mogłaby się szczera zdawać.

Wietrzny to był dzień - wrześniowy,  
>Niesłychanie kolorowy.<br>Znowu wybrał się na spacer;  
>Już godzinę całą chodził -<br>Zauważył błękitnego  
>A on zauważył niego.<br>Poszli razem - rozmawiali,  
>Chyba siebie pokochali,<br>To na pewno czuł niebieski.  
>A natomiast ten czerwony,<br>Na tyle był zauroczony,  
>Że zapominał całkiem o tym,<br>Który dzielił z nim sypialnie.  
>Rok przed tym, już miniętym.<br>Razem chodzili do nocy.

Razem zamieszkali w końcu;

Dnia innego - zimowego,  
>Już nie zastał szkarłatnego,<br>Niski, kiedy się obudził.  
>Notkę tylko pozostawił -<br>"Rzecz okropną ja zrobiłem,  
>Miłość mą z tobą zdradziłem"<br>Więcej już go nie zobaczył;

Płomienny znów oczekiwał.  
>"Jeszcze rok" - sobie powtarzał.<p> 


End file.
